


I'll protect you from the cold

by TheSecondMouse



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Gets a Hug, Gabriel Agreste logic, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth Redemption, Gen, Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, in a roundabout way, see Gabriel Agreste's unusual way of trying to parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondMouse/pseuds/TheSecondMouse
Summary: Why Gabriel couldn't have had nemisis he could hate, instead of ones he wanted to wrap in blankets and protect from the evil outside world, he doesn't know.Or, in which the revelation of Chat Noir's and Ladybugs' identities changes Gabriel's plans for the better.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth
Comments: 5
Kudos: 103





	I'll protect you from the cold

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not trying to excuse Gabriel's behaviour in the series and after it changes in my story it's still not ok, but I wanted to explain it partly and write a fluffy story, so...

Gabriel was not a good father.

He had never been any good with children and his lovely wife had always been much closer to Adrian than he could ever hope to be.

After she died, there was nobody to nudge him to open up, nobody to draw him out and smile at him when he was unsure.

He didn't want to see anyone or do anything. He wanted her back. Alive and healthy and caressing Adrian and scolding Gabriel and being there.

She wasn't though.

He had to take care of himself Adrian alone now.

The week after her death Adrian locked himself into his room whenever possible.

Why should Gabriel force him out? He himself didn't want to face the world either.

At her funeral, the faces of both father and son were blank.

Gabriel threw himself into work, but tried to make sure that Adrian was taken care of.

In the rare moments they saw each other he didn't know what to talk about or how to act and thus he avoided such situations if possible and asked about Adrien's studies when it was not. He was cold. Unapprochable.

Then he thought he found a way to resurrect her. He only needed to find two artifacts and make a wish and she would be alive and well. Adrien would be happy. Gabriel would be happy.

It was annoying how two "superheros" refused to give them to him. Out of sheer spite it seemed.

After two months it was clear that it wouldn't be as easy as just transforming anyone and letting them attack.

That's why he stopped attacking for two weeks and let Nooruu collect more power than usual.

Then he searched for someone who would soon be defeated but would do something flashy.

While Ladybug and Chat noir were engaged in battle he searched for someone who wanted to have more information about the superheros.

It wasn't very hard to find a frusterated stalker. These "heroes" were very popular, after all.

Then he waited.

 _Spy_ der (not a very fearsome or innovative name, but hey, this one wouldn't announce it to the city, so who really cared?) followed Chat noir and Ladybug through the eyes of every spider in the city and transmitted the footage to Hawkmoth.

They said goodbye with some cheesy quips (not an ounce of professionalism, Gabriel thought) then went their separate ways. Ladybug transformed back in a small, dark alley, but that was no problem, in fact it was perfect. Spiders loved places like these. Every eye was trained on the "defender of Paris". A blinding light and....

Gabriel was speechless.

A child.

A **CHILD ?!**

What was that girl thinking?! And where _th_ _e_ _hell_ were her parents?

His Akumas were made to be dangerous if not deadly!

Everyone understood that, right?

How old was she? Ten? Maybe twelve? How had this happend?!

She shouldn't be fighting him! She should be at home, doted on by a disgustingly happy family.

He recovered from his shock, though. He needed to decide what to do now. To do so he should know the situation better.

Besides it had already worked once.

He ordered _Spy_ der to focus on Chat noir.

Wait, that wasn't just _another_ child. That was HIS child!

He had to fix this.

_____________

"Hawk Moth's akumas were weird the last weeks, right? I mean, they always are, but..."

"No, I know what you mean. They didn't even try to get our miraculous."

"Yeah. And their motivations changed. This one Lady just wanted to make sure everybody had enough sleep. And that one man gave everybody free food."

"Remember the one who created flowers, because he just wanted everybody to be a bit more happy?"

"Smileflower! They were quite charming, weren't they?"

"And I don't know what caused that one, but one Akuma made all the children do their homework?"

"I'm not sure whether I'm relieved or suspicious." Ladybug laughed. "Either way this feels like vacation!"

____________

Every time. Every time, Adrian thought. When he was sad, there was an Akuma that wanted to do something ridiculous or tried to spread happiness.

When he was tired, but had so much still to do, there was an Akuma that stopped time or one that made everybody sleep.

And that one time when father told him they had an appointment with the photographer, but he really needed to do his homework...

Wait.

Was Adrien controlling the akumas?

He would have to figure out how to do it exactly, but this was going to be awesome!

Plakk thought he was stupid, but Adrien would show him!

He knew he was right.

(Or perhaps he had a guardian angel. Mum always said she would watch over him.

 _She had loved butterflies_.)

____________

Gabriel smiled while plotting to make an Akuma that would cause Marinette's parents to have more time for her.

And one that would hug Adrien.

And one that conjure puppies.

His son had been going through the mansion muttering about wishing that after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Adrien being buried under a pile of puppies: I regret nothing.  
> Gabriel in the background: Aww! Should I take photos? No wait, I'll make an Akuma do it!


End file.
